Family Relationships
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Pika: how did Private join even join the team? Kowalski: I'm so glad you asked! Me: can i do the story now! Everyone: Oh yea, sure.
1. Private

Private was four years old when Skipper escorted him into the HQ. Scared and unsure of where he was, Private hid behind Skipper slowly peaking around him to get a quick glimpse of what Kowalski and Rico looked like. Private's big blue eyes held a true pain; he looked at Kowalski and Rico as they tried to gain his trust with a smile. What Kowalski saw that night will haunt him until he leaves this earth. Private's tiny body was covered with sores from the body lice that mercilessly embraced him, the soil-stained feathers that covered his body revealed the lack of care he had been given, he couldn't hide the truth of his malnutrition as his tiny ribs pressed against his stomach.

Private was reluctant to leave Skipper, so Rico pulled out a few toys, and Private began to play without hesitation. This gave Skipper an opportunity to let Kowalski know what was going on with him. As Rico entertained Private, Skipper and Kowalski left the room and he began to explain Private's story, Kowalski's heart was not ready for what he told him about this precious little penguin in the next room.

"I found him in the street. He had been there for hours." Kowalski's sank as he listened to Skipper explain. "The temperature was in the 90's, he was soaked from head to toe with sweat, and was hoarse from the screaming that must have taken place throughout the hours of being alone." The tears began to flow down Kowalski's cheeks. He couldn't imagine that precious little penguin in the next room having to be this terrified. Kowalski's mind had questions that he knew would never be answered, How could someone do something like this to a child?

Skipper explained that Private is terrified for anyone to leave the room because he hates to be alone, about that time Kowalski heard a high-pitched scream coming from the next room, Kowalski couldn't get to the door fast enough. Rico walked away and Private screamed and cried the instant he realized no one was in the room. He saw Skipper and Kowalski walk into the room and ran full force toward them. "Please don't leave me." he said as he looked up at Kowalski. The tears rolled off of his cheeks and he looked straight into Kowalski's eyes as if the pleading weren't enough. "I won't leave you." Kowalski answered as he fought back the tears as well as the anger from what this child had gone through.

**AWWWW! How touching!**

**Skipper: Whats next-**

**Me: *bursts into tears***

**Skipper: crying...?**

**Private: why are you always crying?**

**Me: I DON"T KNOW! maybe cause its touching?**


	2. Private's problems

Kowalski didn't want to hear any more from Skipper, the older penguin thought that was for the best; Skipper agreed.

As the evening grew late, Kowalski asked if Private was ready to take a bath and he agreed after Kowalski explained that they had some purple bubble bath that he could play with in there. He was so thin, both of Kowalski's flippers could fit around the waist of this tiny child; words can't explain the pain that Kowalski's heart endured for him at that very moment. As the tears slowly began to roll down Kowalski's cheeks, Private whispered, "Kowalski, you ok?" Kowalski quickly responded: "yes Private, I'm fine, I just hate that these sores are itching you so bad." The little penguin responded, "its ok, Kowalski, if you don't think about em, they don't hurt as bad." Kowalski's heart sank.

After the bath, Kowalski and Rico talked Private into allowing them to put medication on his sores, they explained that it was going to sting a little, but it would make the sores better in the long run. He agreed, and as they gently applied the medicine, he twitched at the stinging, but eventually allowed them to continue until they had his tiny body covered. Private was finally clean. They offered him a huge supper in which he twisted the fork around a little and then decided he just wasn't hungry. Kowalski would have felt better if he had eaten, yet the older penguin understood how nervous he must have been.

Bedtime was an experience with Private; Kowalski and Rico could not only leave him alone, he was terrified to sleep in a room by himself, so Kowalski let Private sleep with him so the little penguin could get a full night's sleep and feel safe. The next morning, Kowalski had barely got into his lab; when Private started screaming to the top of his lungs. Kowalski rushed over as quick as he could and hugged the little penguin. "Please don't leave me Kowalski." he pleaded between sobs. Kowalski's heart was racing and his breathing rapid as he held him tight. "I won't, I promise Private.. I won't." Kowalski said as he held him as close as possible. 


	3. You promised

Days later, Private was a very intelligent child; he was just robbed of the security and love he should have been given since birth. Private began to truly open up to Rico and Kowalski as they created a bond. They were together for a year. But it didn't stay the same. Skipper went up to Kowalski. "In one hour I have to take Private home." Kowalski's world hit the ground, he felt sick, he felt weak. He could hardly speak. Kowaski took one step back and cried.

Rico and Kowalski told Private he would be going home, the little penguin was excited to see his parents. He didn't realize he would never see them again. "Its ok, don't worry, I'll be back, I'm just going away for a while." Private kept saying.

The next day, Private was gone and nothing could comfort Kowalski. The older penguin went outside and was amazed at what he saw. Private. "Private? What are you doing here?" The little penguin ran up to Kowalski and hugged him tight. "You promised you'd never leave me, remember?" Private said, and for the first time smiled. "I sure did." Kowalski said a grin forming on his beak.

**pika: how does that explain how Private joined the team?**

**Skipper: cause he ran away from his parents dodo!**

**Pika: b-but...why weren't you caring for Private?**

**Skipper: classified!**

**Sweet Pripper: review please.. If you do I'll write another story!**


End file.
